Adieu, Fair, Rex
by Eric W. Hanke
Summary: The Ladies of Wisteria Lane attend Rex's Funeral.


Desperate Housewives

_Adieu, Fair, Rex_

(second draft)

by

Eric W. Hanke

Mike Delfino looked at the traffic light for what seemed like the millionth time and, for the millionth time it was still red. He was beginning to think it would stay red forever, that he would be suspended in the dark night for the rest of his life. Of course, he knew that would not be the case. The traffic signal had changed to yellow just as he had arrived at the corner. Traffic was light so he could have made it through the intersection, safely. That is, if he was in a hurry, he would have. However, he was not eager to get anywhere in particular in an expendiated amount of time. But, at the same time he was in a big rush to get anywhere but wherever he was. His best hope was to get home to Susan. He could smell her perfume. He could see her smile and her her laugh. Her laugh made him feel incredibly good. And, right now, he needed to feel good.

Mike checked the light again. It was green. He wondered how long he had just been sitting there. There was no one behind him to complain. He proceeded through the intersection without delay. His house, Susan's arms, were only a few blocks away. There he could climb into bed for an uneasy sleep. The headlights of his truck highlighted "Wisteria Lane." He was almost in Susan's comforting embrace. She had promised to "keep it warm." He just wanted her warms arms around him. Anything more was out of the question tonight.

Mike pulled into the driveway. The weight of the world was beginning to beat him down to the ground. He exited his vehicle, crossed to the door, and entered the house, closing the door behind him. What happened next he had trouble believing. He knew a gunshot when he heard one. Instinctively, he launched himself to a place of cover. More shots fired, followed by screaming. He recognized the raised voice to be that of Zach Young.

"You killed my father, you bastard," Zach sreamed, Now, I'm going to kill you!"

Two more shots, followed by more screaming. Mike realized that he was protected by only a couple of packed boxes. He reached for his gun. The though of killing Zach made him shiver. What if Zach was his son. At the sound of someone approaching Mike cocked his pistol. What choice did he have? Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by a thud. Then all was quiet for a few moments. Cautiously, he stood up and looked around. Susan was standing a few feet away. She appeared very shaken.

"Susan?"

Mike straightened up, completely. Now, he could see the entire area. Zach was face down on the floor. Pieces of flower vase were scattered around his head. Mike could see blood beginning to soak his blond hair. The gun was next to Zach's hand. Mike looked up at Susan. She looked frozen like a statue. Her hand was still contorted in the shape of the vase.

"Susan? Are you okay?

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Yeah…I…he was shooting…he was gonna kill you…"

"Okay, calm down."

Susan watched as Mike checked Zach's condition. Zach's pulse was strong and steady.

"Is he..."

"His pulse is strong," Mike replied, calmly. "You better call an ambulance."

"Okay."

When Susan left the room, Mike pocketed the gun, quickly. He would turn it over to the police if he had to. Right now, he just wanted it out of sight. Despite the fact that Zach had just tried to him, Mike wanted to help him if he could.

"They're on their way," said Susan, as she returned to the scene. She was trying to be calm, but her eyes were still wild with excitement.

"We should try to stop the bleeding," said Mike.

Susan went to the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with a towel, and some antiseptic. Mike made good use of them. Silence dominated the scene for the next few minutes. Mike broke its hold.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Did you kill Paul?"

It took Susan a moment to realize what she had just blurted out.

"What!"

The sound of sirens gave Susan a temporary reprieve. She had not planned to be so blunt. In spite of the fact that she was very angry and hurt because Mike had lied to her…again, she had wanted to broach the subject, softly. Now, it was hanging in the air like an eager noose. Susan was not sure what to do, but she had to think of something, quick.

"I'm gonna go check on Bree." Said Susan.

She didn't wait for a reply.

Bree Van de Kamp sat on the edge of her bed staring through the floor at her unknown future. Her husband, Rex, was dead. She had never allowed herself to believe that it could happen. He would have the surgery, recover, and everything would be okay. Their marriage still needed a lot of work. But Rex was going to repair the damage he had done over the past several months. It was all going to be okay. Now, she did not know what to do. What was she going to tell their children? Andrew and Danielle were going to be devestated. Bree and Andrew had barely spoken to each other, recently. He did not spend much time at home these days. What was she going to tell him? He would be very angry, and probably blame her. That thought brought more tears to her green eyes. She tried to held them back. As she tried something entered her consciousness that she could not readily indentify. It was a sound and it was getting louder.

"Bree?"

Bree looked up and found Susan, Lynette, Gabrielle, and Edie Britt standing around her.

"Bree?"

Bree realized that Susan's voice was the sound she had heard a moment ago.

"Bree? Are you okay?" asked Susan. "Didn't you hear the doorbell?"

Bree looked at each of her visitors in turn.

"Rex is dead," she said, flatly.

The shock from the ladies was immediate and palpable.

"There was nothing the doctors could do," continued Bree, "his heart just stopped beating."

"Oh, my God," uttered Susan.

"He was going to get better. We were going to fix our marriage."

"We know," said Susan.

She did not really believe that her friend's marriage would have survived much longer. She doubted the others did, either. But that was a topic for a different time. Without warning Bree was on her feet. She seemed to be steadying herself, and a calm look came over her face. Her friends recognized it as Bree's brave face. Appearences were very important to Bree. Her comrades would just roll with it for the time being, as they usually did.

"I have to go to the hospital and sign some papers."

She moved past her friends.

"Do you want us to go with you?" asked Lynette.

"No," replied Bree, evenly.

"At least, let one of us drive you." Said Gabrielle.

"No, I have to go alone."

Her determination to appear calm was intense. She exited the room without further comment. Silently, her friends watched her go.

Bree Van de Kamp was not ready to say good-bye to Rex. All the funeral arrangments were in order, but Bree was not ready. Ten minutes ago she had had to talk to her children to find out how they were feeling since being informed of their father's passing. Danielle had not spoken more than ten words since that awful moment. Bree did not know what to think of that. But she did know what to think about Andrew's reaction. His face had turned beet red before speaking. Then, it had all erupted at once.

"You wanted him to die!" Andrew had screamed. "You're glad he's dead! Daniell told me how you wouldn't take him to the hospital until she insisted!"

Then Andrew had stormed out of the house before Bree could respond. He had not been home since. Bree had not heard from him, at all. She had asked Danielle, and Danielle had only shaken her head. Whether or not she was lying Bree did not know. Bree had left all the information on the diningroom table in case Andrew came home. Bree desperately hoped he would show up to say good-bye to his father.

Bree watched the scenery roll by from the back seat of the limo. There was a time when she wondered why people accepted such a luxury when they had just lost a loved one. Now she understood. The thought of having to focus on anything, including driving, seemed impossible. She was completely numb, and wondered if she would ever feel anything again. She turned her attention to her new surroundings as the limo pulled into the cemetary. In a line behind the luxury vehicle was a row of cars filled with grieving friends and family. Bree had not spoken to any of Rex's relatives. Nor, had she spoken to any of her friends since the night Rex died. She knew she would need them now, and that they would be there for her. But, for now, she just wanted to be with her children. Again, she thought of Andrew. Would he be here?

Susan Mayer was watching Mike when she saw Bree exiting the limo.

"I didn't kill Paul." Mike had said, bluntly, when Susan had confronted him a couple of hours ago.

"But you were going to."

Mike had paled, slightly.

"Yes."

"Why? Talk to me."

"Later. I don't want to talk about this, right now."

"You always say we'll talk about it later, and then we never do."

The look in Mike's eyes was enough to silence Susan from further comment. But, she was determined to know all. She loved Mike Delfino, and she was not going to give that up without a fight. If he would not let her in, then she would put him out. And, he would stay out this time. She wanted answers, but right now, she had to go stand with Bree.

Susan put on her bravest smile when Bree looked at her before sitting down. Daniell sat down on Bree's left. The chair on Bree's right was glaringly empty. Bree was crushed by the fact that Andrew was not there, yet she refused to give in to her despair. Instead, she tried to focus on the fact that most of the other chairs were occupied. It was encouraging to her to see that Rex had been so loved. Bree looked up as the minister approached her.

"Shall I begin?" he asked her.

"Please do."

He nodded, then moved over to the coffin.

"We have gathered here today to say good-bye to husband, father, and good friend, Rex Van de Kamp. Seeing you all her is living proof of the loving legacy that Rex will leave behind. Rex Van de Kamp was a good, honest man…"

Along with everyone else, the minister looked to see Gabrielle Solis puking what appeared to be eggs and bacon, all over the freshly cut grass.

"I'm sorry," she said, "just a little morning sickness. Please go on."

The minister cleared his throat.

"This good man…"

Again, Gabrielle was the center of attention. Everyone watched as Lynette escorted Gabrielle away from the service. As Bree turned her attention back to the minister she spotted a familiar form standing next to a tree. To her chagrin, George Williams smiled and waved. She doubled her efforts to focus on the minister. She listened intently, as the service finished without further incident.

Bree had to force herself to walk back to the limo. She did not even notice the two men waiting for her until she was right in front of them. One was an older man with a salt and pepper beard, but still with a full head of hair. The other was several years younger. He had light hair, and was clean shaven. The older man held up a police badge.

"Mrs. Van de Kamp, I'm detective Linney, and this is detective Hughes."

"How can I help you, officer?"

"We have some questions about you husband's death. We'd like you to come down to the station."

"Okay. Danielle, get a ride home with Mrs. Scavo."

"Mom?"

"It's okay. I'll be home soon."

As Bree walked away with the officers she noticed George Williams watching her. An icy chill ran down her spine. She had a bad feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Susan Mayer found Mike leaning against his truck. Obviously, he was lost in thought because he did not hear her approach.

"Mike?"

"I think Zach is my son." He replied.

He looked at Susan as her jaw nearly crashed into the pavement.

The End 


End file.
